Verzeihen ist nicht immer leicht
by Harry2004
Summary: Mal eine etwas andere Geschichte. Mit Muggeln,Zauberer und alten Bekannten. Es sollte für jeden etwas dabei sein... wird weiter geschrieben aber noch mit einer Pause! Sorry!
1. Prolog

**Verzeihen ist nicht immer leicht **

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _  
_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling. _  
_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, _  
_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. _

_So. Dies wird meine zweite FanFiction hier bei und ich hoffe das diese Geschichte euch auch gefallen wird. Es wird immer mal wieder einige Zeit dauern bis das eine oder andere Kapitel folgt aber das lieg daran, das ich jedes fertige Kapitel direkt Online stelle. Das heißt, das ich die nächsten Kapitel vielleicht schon angefangen habe aber sie noch nicht fertig sind. Also hab bitte einwenig geduld mit mir, den es nützt niemanden, wenn ich einfach etwas schnell hinschreiben und nach ein paar Kapitel ist die Luft raus. Sollte einer der Leser oder Leserinnen noch nicht meine erste Geschichte gelesen haben, kann ich diese nur empfehlen, bis diese Geschichte weiter fortgeschritten ist. Die Geschichte heißt : "**Harry Potter und der Junge der wieder lebt."** _  
_Beide Geschichte sind aber vollkommen unabhängig voreinander. _  
_Viel Spass beim Lesen und schreib mit bitte eure Kommentare hier ins Netz !!!_  
_Euer Harry2004 _

**Prolog **

Irgendwo in Süd Schottland, an einen sehr schönen kleinen Baggersee. Es ist ein sehr schöner spät Sommertag und die Sonne macht sich langsam auf, unter zu gehen. Vereinzelt liegen oder sitzen noch ein paar Leute im Sandstrand und einige Kinder spielen am Wasser.  
Alle scheinen sehr glücklich zu sein und nichts scheint diese Friedlichkeit stören zu können aber wie immer kann es auch sein das der schein täuscht.  
Ein Ehepaar so um die 35 Jahre alt ist gerade dabei, alle Ihre Sachen in einen Korb einzuräumen, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall zu hören ist. Alle schauten auf und im ersten Moment glaubte man an eine Fehlzündung eines Autos aber Autos waren hier am Baggersee verboten, die mussten auf den ca. 2 km entfernten Parkplatz abgestellt werden und von dort kann man dann nur zu Fuß zum Baggersee gelangen, da Poller den Weg versperren. 

Plötzlich wieder ein Knall und sofort danach noch einer, alle schauten sich um aber konnten nichts erkennen. Genau hinter dem Ehepaar, das gerade dabei war ihre Sachen zu packen stand plötzlich, wie aus dem nichts eine Gestalt. Diese Gestalt war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet und mit einer Maske vor dem Gesicht, sowie einer Kapuze über dem Kopf unkenntlich gemacht. Jetzt bemerkte das Paar auch zwei weitere Gestalten, sie waren ca. je 5 Meter zu Ihrer rechten und linken. Das Ehepaar konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern, das diese Gestalten von dem ersten Knall auch schon da gestanden hatten. Aus diesem Grund schaute sich das Ehepaar erst ungläubig gegenseitig an und dann wieder abwechselt die drei Gestalten. Auch die beiden anderen Personen waren komplett in schwarz gekleidet und hatten Kapuzen über Ihren Köpfen. Das Ehepaar schaut sich wieder verdutzt an. Der Mann immer noch in Badehose im Sand sitzte, faste sich ein Herz und drehte sich zu der Gestallt hinter Ihnen um und sprach:

"Nabend! Ich möchte Sie ja nicht stören oder belästigen aber ,Sie stehen leider auf unserer Decke und wir wollten gerade zusammen packen. Würde es Ihnen vielleicht etwas ausmachen, wenn Sie sich bitte woanders hinstellen würden? Es käme uns sehr entgegen, damit wir weiter ungestört unsere Sachen zusammen packen können. Ach ja, eine Frage hätte ich da noch ist Ihnen in diesen schwarzen Sachen hier am Stand nicht ein wenig zu warm?"

Ohne eine Antwort auf die Fragen zu geben, bewegte sich die Gestalt einen Schritt vor in Richtung des Mannes und auch ohne eine Vorwarnung, setzte die Gestalt einen Handkantenschlag gegen den Mann an, der viel nun besinnungslos in den Sand neben seiner Frau, die leicht aufschrie , sich aber dann die Hand auf den Mund legte.

"Immer diese Muggel, wissen nie wann es besser für sie ist den Mund halten sollten, widerlich."

Mit diesem Kommentar geht die Gestalt weiter über die Decke und dem Mann in Richtung der anderen beiden Gestalten. Die Frau sieht bestürzt Ihren Mann an und versucht ihn zu Hilfe zu eilen in dem sie seinen Kopf in Ihren Schoss legt und ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf streichelt.

"Norbert, was ist mit dir? Was hat der Mann mit dir gemacht? Norbert, so komm wieder zu dir. Norbert!"

Mittlerweile sind auch einige andere Leute auf die drei Gestalten aufmerksam geworden und leichte Unruhe bricht am Stand aus. Einige Frauen schreien kurz auf als die Gestalten an Ihnen vorbei laufen, andere klammern sich Ängstlich an Ihren Partner oder Freund oder Freundin fest und sind wie steif gefroren vor Angst. Jetzt wird es absolut still am Strand, so das nur noch der Wind und das Wasser zu hören sind.  
Gemeinsam machen sich die drei Gestalten über den Sandstrand auf in Richtung Waldrand, wo der Sandstand langsam in den Wald übergeht. Nicht mehr viele Leute liegen dort, da die Bäume die Sonne sehr verdecken und viel Schatten spenden. Der einigste Vorteil dort ist es, das man nicht direkt vom Stand aus gesehen wird.  
Die drei Gestalten gehen nun Zielstrebig auf ein junges Paar zu, die dort liegen und von allem nicht mitbekommen haben. 

Als plötzlich zwei der drei Gestalten vor dem Pärchen stehen und der dritte hinter ihnen, versucht der junge Mann sich aufzurichten und an seine Tasche im Korb neben ihn zu kommen aber er hat keine Chance und schafft es nicht rechtzeitig. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, konnten einige Strandbesucher sehen, wie plötzlich zweimal hintereinander ein grünes Licht zu sehen ist und sofort darauf verschwanden die drei Gestalten im angrenzenden Wald.

Nachdem die Besucher sich von diesem Schock erholt hatten, stürmten fünf Strandbesucher in Richtung des jungen Paares aber als Sie bei dem jungen Paar angekommen waren war es scheinbar schon zu spät. Beide lagen mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht und offenen Augen leblos im Sand. Zwei der Badesee Besucher versuchten sofort, die beiden wieder zu beleben aber die Mühe war ohne jedem Erfolg.

Die sofort verständigte Polizei und der Rettungsdienst konnten bei Ihrem eintreffen nur noch den Tot des jungen Paares feststellen. Die sofort eingeleitete Fahndung blieb wie zu befürchten war ohne jeglichen Erfolg.

Die Polizei befragt einige Augenzeugen am Strand, wie auch das junge Paar bei dem, einer der drei Gestalten zuerst gesehen worden war.

Aber der Mann konnte leider keine wichtigen Aussagen machen, außer das alles an das er sich erinnern könnte schwarz war, da er vorübergehen durch den Handkantenschlag bewusstlos war. Nur seine Frau konnte einige Angaben mehr machen aber auch die, stellten sich nicht als sonderlich hilfreich heraus, außer das alle drei schwarze Umhänge mit Kapuzen trugen und das der, der bei Ihnen auf der Decke stand unter dem Umhang, eine schwarze Stoffhose mit schwarzen Lackschuhen trug. Ihr waren die Schuhe nur deswegen so aufgefallen, da kein normaler Mensch an einen Strand schwarze Lackschuhe anziehen würde und dann noch so altmodische mit Goldschnallen. Dann war der Frau noch aufgefallen, das der Mann der bei Ihnen gestanden war, wohl aus London oder Umgebung kommen musste, das er vollkommen keinen Schottischen Dialekt sprach. Wobei sie dann noch feststellte, das sie dieser Mann wohl beleidigt haben musste, sie konnte nur nichts mit den Wort Muggel anfangen.

Die Beamten bedankten sich bei ihr und ihren Mann, die dann gehen konnten nachdem sie Ihre Personalien genannt hatten.

Nachdem alle Personen befragt wurden und alle noch so kleine Spuren gesichert waren. Lässt die Polizei die beiden Leichname zur weiteren Untersuchungen nach Glasgow bringen und alle bei Ihnen gefunden Sachen werden auf das nächste Polizei Revier zur Begutachtung gebraucht.

Fortsetzung folgt....

Die im folgende Kapitel beginnende Geschichte fängt ein paar Tage vor diesem Geschehen an.

So, ich hoffe das euch dieser Prolog gefallen hat. Es wäre nett wenn ich von euch ein paar Kommentare oder Anregungen bekommen würde.  
Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonym Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. An potter sitma . de oder an  
harry04ff yahoo . de aber bei E- Mails kann es leider einwenig länger dauern bis ich euch eine Antwort schreiben kann. 

Euer Harry2004


	2. Kapitel 1 – Eine bittere Reise

**Verzeihen ist nicht immer leicht**

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling._

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen,_

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling._

Die nun folgende Geschichte beginnt ein paar Tage von dem Prolog.

Viel Spass beim lesen und schreibt mir bitte eure Kommentare hier ins Netz.

Euer Harry2004

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Eine bittere Reise**

Ein paar Tage vor dem geschehen...

In der Nähe eines kleinen Vorortes von London…

Ein Mann sitzt auf einer Parkbank, im Stadtpark dieser Vorstadt und genießt, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen der gerade untergehenden Sonne, die über einen kleinen Fischteich gegenüber der Parkbank untergeht. Im Gesicht des Mannes ist keinerlei Regung zu erkennen, er wirkt fast wie eine Schaufensterpuppe, die auf dieser Parkbank mit Absicht platziert wurde, um andre Menschen zu verunsichern, ob er lebendig ist oder nicht. Neben dem Mann steht eine Tüte mit Vogelfutter aber kein Vogel nähert sich, ihm oder dieser Parkbank, auch vorbeigehende Passanten ignorieren ihn einfach, als ob es ihn gar nicht geben würde. Sie gehen weiter ohne auch nur die geringste Notiz von dem Mann zu nehmen.

Dem Mann scheint das nur Recht zu sein und beim letzten Passanten hätte man schwören können das, der Mann sogar leicht gelächelt hat, weil keiner seine Anwesenheit wahrnimmt. Der Mann ist kein Penner, wohl kaum. Er hat eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe an, dazu ein weißes Hemd mit Krawatte und ein dunkel blaues Sakko. Er wirkte leicht untersetzt, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Vollbart. Das Alter war sehr schwer zu schätzen. Der Mann könnte Anfang zwanzig aber auch ende vierzig sein. Durch den Bart und dem leichten Übergewicht ist es recht schwer, sich zu einen Alter hinzureisen zu lassen. Übergewichtige Personen werden schnell mal für Älter gehalten als, das Sie in Wirklichkeit sind.

Nach einer weile steht der Mann auf, nimmt seinen Aktenkoffer der neben der Bank steht und geht gemütlich in Richtung Nord Ausgang vom Park. An Parkausgang angekommen, geht er zum Parkplatz um dort in sein Auto einzusteigen. Er legt den Aktenkoffer neben sich auf den Beifahrersitz und lässt den Wagen an. Nachdem er sich angeschallt hat fährt er, der Abendsonne entgegen und verschwindet im fließenden Autoverkehr der Vorstadt.

Mit einen Druck auf die Fernbedienung öffnet sich langsam das schwere Eisentor und gibt den Weg frei, um zum den in Bäumen versteckten Haus zugelangen. Der Mann fährt mit dem Wagen durch die Einfahrt und drückt wieder die Fernbedienung, um das Tor zu schließen. Nachdem das Tor wieder geschlossen ist, fährt der Mann langsam den langen Weg zum Haus herauf. Oben am Haus angekommen fährt der Mann den Wagen in die Garage und stellt ihn neben den anderen Fahrzeigen ab. Er nimmt seinen Aktenkoffer vom Beifahrersitz und steigt aus. In diesen Moment öffnet sich eine kleine Seitentür in der Garage und ein älterer Mann im Anzug erscheint im Türrahmen.

„Ralf mein alter Freund !!! Wie geht es Ihnen heute Abend. Es ist so ein schöner Spätsommer Abend und bei den Temperaturen kann man es am bester draußen aushalten, oder? Erinnern Sie mich bitte morgen daran, das ich den offenen Wagen benutzen sollte um zur Arbeit zu gelangen."

„Einen wunderschönen Guten Abend Mr. Plensen. Ich hoffe Sie hatten einen angenehmen Arbeitstag im Büro."

„Danke Ralf. Ich hoffe sie haben auch einen angenehmen Tag verbracht?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, ja Mr. Plensen. Wenn Mr. Plensen wünscht, kann das Essen serviert werden?"

„Ja, danke Ralf. Ich bin in fünf Minuten im Speiseraum."

„Sehr Wohl, Mr. Plensen."

Mr. Plensen machte sich auf zu seinen Arbeitszimmer. Knappe fünf Minuten später erschien er dann im Speisezimmer, wo ihn Ralf bereits erwartete.

„Und Ralf? Was haben sie uns heute denn schönes zum Essen vorbereitet? Ich hatte heute Mittag leider nicht die Zeit gefunden, was Richtiges es zu essen und aus diesem Grund habe ich jetzt einen Bärenhunger."

„Sehr wohl Mr. Plensen. Da Mr. Plensen ja gerne Hausmannskost bevorzugt, habe ich mir erlaubt heute zu servieren : Paniertes Schweineschnitzel mit einer Rahmsoße, dazu frische Erbsen und Möhren gargedampft und als Beilage Koketten."

„Das hört sich doch wunderbar an Ralf. Dann bitte ich Sie zu servieren und das Sie sich zu mir gesellen damit wir gemütlich zusammen essen können."

„Sehr wohl Mr. Plensen. Es wird sofort serviert."

Mr. Plensen mag es nicht gerne alleine zu Essen und obwohl Ralf der Butler von Mr. Plensen ist. Essen die beiden immer zusammen im Speisesaal. Außer es haben sich zu essen Gäste angesagt aber sonst immer. Mr. Plensen und Ralf verstehen sich mittlerweile so gut wie Freunde und Mr. Plensen hat Ralf schon lange das DU angeboten aber Ralf möchte dies nicht und möchte doch einwenig die Etikette bewahren. Und sei's auch nur der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber. Mr. Plensen und Ralf Rollsen wie Ralf richtig heißt haben auch keinerlei Geheimnisse gegeneinander und da gibt es bestimmt eine sehr große Menge von.

Nachdem Ralf das Essen Serviert hat, setzt er sich mit an den großen Tisch. Mr. Plensen sitzt vor Kopf und Ralf rechts neben ihn. Beide schlagen richtig zu und essen bis sie satt sind. Nach einer kleinen Pause bittet Ralf, das Mr. Plensen doch bitte in das Bücherzimmer geht, damit man noch gemeinsam einen Tee trinken könnte. Mr. Plensen bedankte sich für das sehr gute Essen und stand auf um in die Bücherei zu gehen.

Ralf sorgte im Speiseraum noch schnell für Ordnung und machte sich dann auf um in der Küche für die Beiden einen Tee zu, zu bereiten, mit dem er dann gemeinsam mit der heutigen Post zu Mr. Plensen in die Bücherei ging.

„Die heutige Post, Mr. Plensen."

„Danke Ralf, lassen sie uns am Kamin platz nehmen und dort den Tee trinken, dann kann ich gleichzeitig die Post durchsehen."

„Sehr wohl Mr. Plensen, wird erledigt. Eine Zigarre zum Tee?"

„Ja, gerne aber nehmen sie sich auch eine wenn Sie möchten Ralf."

„Besten Dank, sehr gerne."

Nun saßen die beiden gemütlich am Kamin. Mr. Plensen schaute in aller Ruhe seine Post durch, trank hin und wieder einen Schluck Tee und paffte genüsslich an seiner Zigarre. Ralf saß ihm gegenüber und lass eine Englische Tageszeitung – The Times – und paffte auch ganz gemütlich an seiner Zigarre. So saßen die beiden eine ganze weile bis Mr. Plensen sich leicht räusperte.

Ralf klappte sofort die Tageszeitung zusammen und schaute zu Mr. Plensen.

„Ja, Mr. Plensen. Haben sie noch einen Wunsch?"

Man konnte jetzt förmlich spüren das es sehr kalt und streng im Raum wurde als Mr. Plensen dies sagte:

„Dort hinten am Fenster, ich vermute mal, das ist für sie Ralf."

Mr. Plensen hasste es wenn so etwas passierte und das wusste Ralf auch. Er versuchte es auch so gut wie möglich zu vermeiden aber er schaffte es leider nicht immer.

Am Fenster saß eine Eule und kratze mit Ihren Beinchen leicht an die Scheibe.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Mr. Plensen. Bestimmt nicht!"

„Jaja, das sagten Sie schon öfters. Nun los machen Sie schon. Kümmern Sie sich um das Tier."

„Sehr wohl Mr. Plensen."

Mit diesen Worten sprang Ralf aus deinen Sessel und hastete zum ende des Raumes um das Fenster zu öffnen und die Eule einzulassen. Ralf hatte keine Probleme damit, denn so alt war er noch nicht. Soweit Mr. Plensen wusste, war Ralf 43 Jahre alt.

Ralf öffnete das Fenster und wollte eigentlich die Eule in die Hand nehmen aber diese hatte was anderes vor und flog in den Raum. Mr. Plensen schaute auf und beobachtete die Eule, die gerade zu einen Rundflug im Raum ansetzten wollte, als sie scheinbar gegen einen unsichtbare Mauer geflogen ist und abzustürzen drohte. Ralf schaffte es gerade noch, die Eule aufzufangen, sonst wäre diese ungebremst auf den Boden aufgeschlagen.

„Ralf!"

„Sehr wohl, Mr. Plensen?"

„Bringen sie dieses Tier bitte in die Küche und versorgen sie, sie dort. Aber vergessen sie bitte nicht das Fenster wieder zu schließen, es zieht hier."

„Sehr wohl, Mr. Plensen. Ich werde mich beeilen."

Und mit diesem Satz machte er in einen Arm die Eule haltend, das Fenster zu.

„Lassen sie sich Zeit Ralf. Und Entschuldigung das ich sie so angefahren habe aber sie wissen wie ich dazu stehe. Versorgen sie erst einmal das Tier und kümmern sich um den Rest und dann kommen sie wieder."

„Danke Mr. Plensen. Ich werde mich dennoch versuchen zu beeilen."

Mr. Plensen nickte und Ralf verließ mit der Eule das Zimmer. Mr. Plensen versuchte sich wieder auf seine Post zu konzentrieren aber es sollte nicht gelingen. Ihm spukte immer noch diese Eule durch den Kopf und auch noch einige andere Sachen, die er seit langer Zeit zu verdrängen versucht aber leider nicht schafft. Er legte die Post zu Seite und holte sich die Times von Sessel, auf den gerade noch Ralf saß. Er blätterte ohne einen bestimmten Grund hin und her in dieser Zeitung und las mal den einen und dann einen anderen Artikel aber richtig Konzentrieren konnte er sich zur Zeit einfach nicht. In einigen Artikel schreibt die – Times – das sich in den letzten Tagen, immer wieder vermehrt seltsame Todesfalle rund um London ereignen haben. In einen andren Artikel heißt es dann, das sich in den letzten Tagen eine richtige Anschlags Serie auf unterschiedliche Personengruppen ereignet hat. Nur der Börse geht es zur Zeit recht gut. Mr. Plensen schüttelt leicht den Kopf und faltet die Zeitung wieder zusammen. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken faltet er die Zeitung immer weiter und weiter bis es nicht mehr geht. Als er dies bemerkt, geht der Blick seiner Augen auf die Zeitung und er merkt wie sich langsam Wut in ihn Aufbau. Er holt aus und wirft die Zeitung mit voller Wucht in das Feuer des Kamins, wo die Zeitung sofort in Flammen aufgeht. Mr. Plensen verfolgte wie sich die Zeitung langsam in Asche verwandelte und danach beobachtete er wie das Feuer um die einzelnen Holzscheitel tanzten. Nach einer ganzen weile, in der Mr. Plensen seinen Blick nicht vom Feuer abgewendet hat, ging die Tür auf und Ralf kam wieder in das Zimmer. Mr. Plensen löste seinen Blick auf das Feuer und drehte langsam seinen Kopf in Richtung von Ralf.

„Ralf mein Freund, da sind sie ja wieder, haben sie alles erledigt, was Sie tun mussten."

Da viel Mr. Plensen auf, das Ralf vollkommen weiß im Gesicht war und am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Kommen Sie her und setzten sie sich, erst mal hier in den Sessel."

Mr. Plensen sprang auf und eilte Ralf entgegen, um ihn zu stützen, denn er fing an zu schwanken. Mr. Plensen führte Ralf zu einen der beiden Sessel und als sie dort angekommen waren, lies sich Ralf vollkommen willenlos in den Sessel fallen.

„Geht es wieder Ralf? Was ist den passiert, das sie so vollkommen fertig macht?"

„Danke Mr. Plensen, es geht schon wieder. Ich kann auch wieder aufstehen."

„Nein, sie bleiben erstmal sitzen und ich hole uns einen kleinen Schnaps zur Beruhigung."

Und sprang Mr. Plensen auf und eilte zum Wandschrank, der sich hinter einer der Bücher Regalen befand. Dort angekommen schüttete er den beiden erst einmal einen Cognac ein, um dann wieder rüber zum Kamin zu gehen. Ralf nahm das Glas nur zu gern an und leerte es mit einen Schluck. Wohl weislich hatte Mr. Plensen die Flasche auch gleich mitgebracht und schenkte Ralf erst einmal nach, bevor auch er einen Schluck zu sich nahm.

„So Ralf, jetzt erzählen Sie erstmal was mit Ihnen los ist. Sie sahen ja gerade aus wie der schleichende Tot persönlich. War das die Eule oder war das etwas anderes?"

„Danke für den Schnaps Mr. Plensen. Die Eule hat mir einen Brief gebracht und dieser Brief war von meinen Verwandten. Sie haben mir mitgeteilt, das eine mir sehr nahe Verwandte plötzlich ums Leben gekommen ist. Sie haben mir aber nicht genau geschrieben wie."

„Oh! Das tut mir leid Ralf. Mein Beileid, wenn ich das sagen darf!?!"

„Sie dürfen. Sie wissen doch das ich vor Ihnen keine Geheimnisse habe, Mr. Plensen."

„Danke Ralf. Danke für so viel Vertrauen. So etwas ist heute leider nicht mehr selbst verständlich. Ich weiß das zu würdigen, Ralf. Sie werden bei mir immer ein offenes Ohr für Sie finden."

Mr. Plensen schenkte beiden noch einmal nach und beide leerten das Glas, mit einem Schluck.

„Sie wollen sicher zu Ihren Verwandten reisen. Habe ich Recht?"

„Das würde mir sehr in gegen kommen. Ich wurde im Brief auch darum gebeten aber ich werde nur reisen, wenn sie nicht dagegen haben und sie mich ein paar Tage entbehren können, Mr. Plensen."

„Aber das ist doch wohl selbstverständlich. Sicher können sie zu Ihren Verwandten reisen. Ich werde der letzte sein, der Ihnen das verbieten würde. Ich werde doch wohl auch ein paar Tage ohne Ihre Hilfe auskommen und Überleben. Und was das Essen angeht, nun ich kann auch mal ein paar Tage meine Hauptmahlzeit in der Firma zu mir nehmen können. Fahren sie nur und sie müssen sich auch nicht beeilen wiederzukommen. Ihre Familie geht vor."

„Danke Mr. Plensen. Das werde ich Ihnen nicht vergessen. Danke."

„Ralf lassen sie das. Das ist schon Ok."

„Noch etwas Mr. Plensen. In dem Brief stand auch, das es sehr unruhig geworden ist und das viele vor dem Dunklen Angst bekommen. Es scheint nicht gerade eine leichte Zeit zu werden."

„Da mögen sie wohl recht haben Ralf. Wir werden sehen und das Beste hoffen. Nun gehen sie und packen ihre Sachen, damit noch heute abreisen können."

„Ja, Mr. Plensen."

Ralf stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. An der Tür angekommen dreht er sich noch einmal um und schaut zu Mr. Plensen, der wieder in das Feuer des Kamins schaut.

„Mr. Plensen? Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Mr. Plensen vom Feuer weg und schaute in Richtung Tür zu Ralf.

„Nun. Hier und heute können sie nichts mehr für mich tun, Danke Ralf. Ich werde mich gleich in mein Arbeitszimmer zurückziehen. Sie wissen warum! Sie können dann später wieder diesen Raum benutzen. Es wird für ca. eine Stunde gehen!"

Mr. Plensen schaut bei diesem Satz in Richtung Kamin und Ralf verstand was er meinte.

„Danke Mr. Plensen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine Gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ralf wieder in Richtung Tür und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen als Mr. Plensen, ihn noch einmal rief.

„Ralf? Tun Sie mir noch einen Gefallen?"

„Aber sicher Mr. Plensen. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Bitte seien sie so nett und bringen mir, wenn sie wieder zurück kommen einige Zeitungen der Tage mit. Sie bekommen dann von mir das Geld wenn sie wieder hier sind."

„Aber… Nun, ich habe sie Richtig verstanden Mr. Plensen? Sie möchten, das ich Ihnen einige Zeitungen mit bringe? Zeitungen die man hier nicht unbedingt bekommt, ja?"

„Richtig Ralf. Sie können mir zum Beispiel mal den Tagespropheten mit bringen. So und nun beeilen sie sich lieber. Sonst wird es noch zu spät."

„Sicher Mr. Plensen. Sicher. Und noch einmal eine gute Nacht."

Ralf verließ nun das Zimmer und machte sich auf in seine Räume zu kommen, um seine Sachen zusammen zu packen die er für die Reise brauchte. In der zwischen Zeit, war Mr. Plensen in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen und vertiefte sich in seinen Geschäftsunterlagen.

Nachdem Ralf alles zusammen gepackt hatte, was er für ein paar Tage brauchte, machte er sich auf und ging mit seinen Gepäck nach unten in die Bücherei.

Wie Mr. Plensen gesagt hatte, war der Raum leer, Mr. Plensen hatte in verlassen. Er wollte nie dabei sein, wenn jemand Kontakt mit dieses anderen Welt aufnahm. Ralf war sich auch sehr darüber am wundern das Mr. Plensen ihm gesagt hatte das er diesen Kamin benutzen dürfte. Sonst war er immer ein paar Kilometer mit dem Auto zu einen Bekannten gefahren, der eine Gastwirtschaftbetrieb und von dort konnte er dann Reisen. Nun Ralf stellte seinen Koffer neben sich auf den Boden vor den Kamin und kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach ein wenig Flohpulver. Er hatte sich vorher in seinen Räumen umgezogen und hatte nun nicht mehr diesen Butleranzug von vorhin an.

Er holte ein kleiner Säckchen aus seiner Jackentasche und wollte gerade eine kleine Briese in den Kamin streuen als in etwas auf den kleinen Tischchen neben dem Kamin auffiel. Dort lag ein Zettel und ein Siegelring. Ralf nahm den Zettel und las:

Ralf.

Bitte nehme Sie diesen Ring während sie unterwegs sind.

Er wird sie vor Schaden bewahren und wenn sie wieder zurück Reisen wollen, dann drehen sie den Ring, an Ihren Finger zweimal um seine eigene Achse. Ich werde dann dafür Sorgen das sie zurück kommen können.

Bitte richten Sie Ihren Verwandten mein Mitleid aus.

H. Plensen

Ralf faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte in ein. Dann nahm er den Siegelring vom Tisch und schaute ihn sich genauer an. Er war aus Silber mit einen roten flachen Stein. Auf diesen Stein war ein goldener Löwe zu sehen.

Ralf überlegte aber er war sich sicher das er diesen Ring noch nie hier irgendwo im Haus gesehen hatte. Dann steckte er sich den Ring an seinen Finger und er passte, wie für ihn gemacht.

Er stellte sich nun wieder vor den Kamin und holte abermals das kleine Säckchen aus seiner Tasche, er nahm nun eine kleine Priese von diesem Flohpulver und streute es in den Kamin.

‚Hoffentlich klappt das auch, ich wüsste nicht das dieser Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist aber Mr. Plensen sagte ja, das er einen Stunde gehen würde', dachte sich Ralf.

Aber ohne weitere Probleme verwandelte sich das Feuer und wurde grün. Danach senkten sich die Flammen und Ralf konnte sich in die Flammen stellen. Der Koffer stand neben ihn. Er nahm erneut eine Priese von dem Flohpulver und wirft es in die keinen Flammen, dabei nannte er einen Ort, den man nicht ganz verstehen könnte. In Bruchteilen einer Sekunde war Ralf aus dem Kamin verschwunden und die Flammen im Kamin bekamen wieder Ihre alte hohe und Farbe zurück.

Nun konnte man noch hören wie sich eine Zimmertür der Bücherei schloss und es still im Hause wurde.

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

R/A:

**Brchen :**

Hi Harry 2004,

boah, der Prolog war ja echt einsame Spitze, doch ich bin richtig neugierig, um wen es sich bei dem jungen Paar handelt, ich habe da eine Vermutung, doch ich kann mich auch irren also, so wie du ein neues Chap, egal wie lange das dauert hast, stell es bitte sofort rein ja?  
Ich bin so gespannt auf das erste Chap, aber auch auf die Chaps, die noch folgen werden, da du ja keine kurzen FF´s schreibst, nehme ich mal an, das diese auch in etwa so lang wird, wie deine erste oder? Hoffe das von deiner ersten FF auch noch einige Chaps kommen, du weißt ja, dass ich deine erste FF schon richtig liebe und ich immer mit Gedult auf ein neues Chap warte!  
küsschen  
Brchen

_Hallo, erst mal langsam. Du bist ja schneller als die Polizei erlaubt. Wer das junge Paar ist, stellt sich ein paar Tage später raus. Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, ich schreibe nicht auch mal was kurzes aber ja, das ist keine kleine Geschichte. Aber sie ist nicht, wie die letzte. Viel Spass und Guten Rutsch in Neue Jahr. Bussi Harry_

* * *

So, ich hoffe das euch auch dieses erste Kapitel gefallen hat. Es wäre nett wenn ich von euch ein paar Kommentare oder Anregungen bekommen würde.

Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonym Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. An Potter sitma . de oder harryff04 Yahoo . de aber bei E- Mails kann es leider einwenig länger dauern bis ich euch eine Antwort schreiben kann.

Des Weiteren wünsche ich euch und euren Freunde und Verwandten einen Guten Rutsch ins

**Neue Jahr 2005**

**Mögen wir alle glücklich und gesund bleiben oder werden.**

**Euer Harry2004**

P.S. : Auch im Jahre 2005 werde ich weiter hin unter Harry2004 schreiben, denn das ist das Jahr, in dem ich mit dem schreiben anfing.

Version 1


	3. Kapitel 2 – Was wollen nur all diese Eul...

**Verzeihen ist nicht immer leicht**

_Geschrieben von : Harry2004 _

_Alle Personen sind nicht von mir sondern von Joanne K. Rowling._

_Ich habe keinerlei rechte an den genannten Personen bis auf ein paar ausnahmen,_

_die Grundlagen dieser Geschichte sind auch wieder Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling._

Ich versuche hier mal was neues in meinen Geschichten und gebe in jedem Kapitel einen kleinen Rückblick auf das letzte Kapitel, damit wieder zurück in die Geschichte findet. Schreib mir doch bitte wie ihr das findet und ob ich das weiter machen soll oder nicht. (Ich meinen den Rückblick schreiben!)

Was zuletzt geschah :

Im Prolog sind wir Zeugen von zwei Heimtückischen Morden geworden, die scheinbar bis heute noch nicht aufgeklärt sind. Im ersten Kapitel dann, das ein paar Tage vor diesen Morden beginnt, lernten wir Ralf kennen der scheinbar ein sehr ausgefallener und ungewöhnlicher Butler ist. Ralf bekommt auf sehr ungewöhnliche Weise Post ins Haus und muß nach einiger Zeit dann, dringend, wegen Familien Problemen verreisen. Sein Chef der Firmen Besitzer Mr. Plensen hat ein sehr schwer einzuschätzendes Gemüht und scheint nicht immer mit dem tun und machen seines Butler einverstanden zu sein. Die Restliche Zeit aber behandelt er Ralf, nicht wie seinen Angestellten, sondern eher wie einen guten alten Freund. Nachdem Ralf das Anwesen von Mr. Plensen verlassen hatte, war dieser nun ganz alleine in seinem Haus.

Und nun viel Spass bei dem nun folgenden Kapitel…

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Was wollen nur all diese Eulen hier **

Draußen geht langsam die Sonne auf und die ersten Vögel fangen an, mit ihren Gesang die morgen Sonne zu begrüßen, als plötzlich ein fieser und nervendes Ton, diese friedliche Zufriedenheit störte.

„Mist Wecker sei endlich leise, ich habe so schön geschlafen", murmelt Henry Plensen und schlug mit der Hand in Richtung Wecker.

‚Warum macht dieser Wecker so einen Krach und wo ist Ralf wenn man ihn mal braucht. Ach ja richtig, Ralf ist ja gar nicht da. Dann kann er ja gar nicht kommen. Dann wird es wohl Zeit das ich jetzt aufstehe', denkt Henry sich und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite.

„Recht frisch hier, wo ist mein Bademantel?"

Henry stand auf und stiefelte im Halbschlaf in Richtung Badezimmer. Nachdem er dort angekommen war stellte er sich erst mal unter die Dusche und drehte schlagartig den Hahn für das kalte Wasser auf. In Sekundenbruchteilen schoss das kalte Wasser aus der Brause und ergoss sich über den ganzen Körper von Henry. Nachdem sein Herz vor Freude tanzte, drehte er langsam das warm Wasser dazu. Nun genoss Henry die morgendliche Dusche erst einmal richtig, bevor er langsam wieder beide Wasserhähne abstellte. Er schlüpfe aus der Dusche und griff sich seinen Bademantel. Nachdem er in diesen geschlüpft war stellte sich vor den Spiegel und schaute in sein blasses Gesicht.

„Junge du siehst vielleicht mitgenommen aus", sagte er zu sich und macht sich daran sich zu rasieren.

Nachdem er mit der Rasur fertig war, zog er noch mal seinen Bademantel einwenig nach und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche des Hauses.

„So, jetzt erst einmal einen Kaffee und zwei Toast und der Tag kann kommen."

Henry stellt die Kaffeemaschine an und schmeißst zwei Scheiben Toast in der Toaster. Während der Kaffee durch die Maschine lief und der Toaster den Toast am aufbacken war, schaute sich Henry einwenig in der Küche um.

‚Ist mir wirklich gut gelungen der Raum aber ich glaube ich habe es einwenig mit den Kaminen im Haus übertrieben. Ich habe fast in jeden Zimmer einen. Ich glaube ich werde mal mit Ralf reden, ob wir nicht ein paar davon schließen sollten.

Und während Henry sich das dachte, war ein leises klacken zu hören und er Toast erhob sich in die Lüfte. Henry hechtete zum Toaster und fing die Scheiben auf bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlagen konnten.

„Gelernt ist gelernt… Aber Mist… Warum müssen die Dinger so heiß sein."

Henry schleuderte die beiden Scheiben auf den Tisch und pustet leicht in seine Hände. Dann ging er zum Kühlschrank und holte sich Marmelade und Butter raus. Der Kaffee war inzwischen auch fast fertig und so stand dem Frühstück nichts mehr im Wege. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück ohne Zeitung, denn die Zeitung lag noch unten am Eingangszaun des Grundstückes. Machte Henry sich auf nach oben um sich anzuziehen. Er öffnet den Kleiderschrank und trat ein. Das Licht im Kleiderschrank ging an und Henry schaute sich um, was er wohl heute anziehen könnte. Schließlich entschied es sich für einen dunkelblauen Anzug mit weißen Hemd und dazu eine einfarbige Krawatte. Jetzt noch ein paar schwarze Lederschuhe und fertig war der Geschäftsmann. Aber all die Sachen die Henry angezogen hatte, waren ihm seltsamer weise viel zu groß und Henry schaute sich im Spiegel an.

„So ein Mist! Ich wusste das ich was vergessen habe. Gott sei dank, das Ralf nicht dar ist. Wie sollte ich ihn das wohl erklären?"

Rasch ging Henry noch einmal zurück in seinen Kleiderschrank. Ganz hinten links oben auf dem Regal stand ein Schuhkarton. Diesen Schuhkarton schob er zur Seite, dahinter kam ein kleiner Schalter zum Vorschein, der wenn man nicht wusste das es ein Schalter ist, auch für eine Schraube in der Hand halten könnte. Henry drückte diesen Schalter und auf einmal öffnete sich eine kleine Klappe in der Wand vor seiner Brust. Henry griff hinein… Aber plötzlich krachte es am Fenster im Schlafzimmer.

‚Was war das', dachte sich Henry.

Nur Sekunden später stürmte Henry aus dem Kleiderschrank in Richtung Fenster. Als er das Fenster sehen konnte, erkannte Henry eine Eule die gegen das Fenster gepickt hatte aber jetzt wo sie Mr. Plensen sah, flog sie schnell wieder davon. Henry ging zu Fenster und öffnete es aber die Eule war nicht mehr zu sehen. Eine kühle morgen Briese ging durch seine Haare.

„Was wollen diese Tiere nur immer von mir, jeder weiß doch, das ich das nicht will, das diese Tiere sich bei mir rumtreiben. Ich glaube ich sollte das mal wieder mehr als deutlich machen. Vielleicht verstehen sie es dann mal endlich."

Henry schaut sich noch einmal um aber es war keine weitere Eule zu sehen, er wollte gerade das Fenster schließen als er recht unten auf dem Fensterbrett einen Umschlag entdeckte den die Eule wohl vor Schreck verloren hatte. Vorsichtig als ob dieser Umschlag eine tödliche Krankheit übertragen könnte, nahm er den Brief, mit zwei Fingern hoch. Er schaute sich die Vorderseite des Briefes an, für wen der Brief wohl gedacht war. Als er den Empfänger gelesen hatte, drehte er den Brief vorsichtig um, um zu sehen wer diesen Brief geschrieben hatte. Ohne eine weitere Reaktion steckte er den verschlossenen Brief in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und schloss das Fenster.

Henry ging zurück zum Kleiderschrank um ihn zu schließen, vorher schaute er sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Etwas seltsames musste passiert sein. Der Anzug der gerade noch zu groß war, passte jetzt Perfekt und das in nur wenigen Momenten. Jetzt stand wieder der Perfekt angezogene Mann mit leichten Übergewicht und Vollbart im Raum, den alle kannten. Henry schaute noch einmal in Richtung Spiegel und nachdem er zufrieden war, mir dem war er dort sah, machte er sich auf in Richtung Garage. Im Flur nahm er sich seinen Aktenkoffer und marschierte weiter zu den Wagen. In der Garage angekommen überlegte er kurz welches Auto er heute nehmen wollte und entschied sich dann für einen Audi. Sekunden später brauste er mit dem Audi in Richtung Grundstückstor das mit einem lauten Quietschen nach rechts auf ging. Der Audi donnert auf die Straße und mit sehr hohen Tempo verschwindet der Wagen im Morgendlichen Berufverkehr.

Zwanzig Minuten später erreichte Mr. Plensen mit dem Audi ein Firmen Gelände in einem Industriepark südlich von London. Er parkte den Wagen direkt vor dem Haupteingang und als Mr. Plensen aus dem Audi stieg, öffnet sich bereits die Tür zur Lobby der Firma. Der Sicherheitschef der Firma kam heraus und begrüßte Mr. Plensen nachdem dieser ausgestiegen war.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Plensen. Ich hoffe sie hatten bis jetzt einen angenehmen morgen?"

„Guten Morgen Mr. Roth, danke der Nachfrage, es geht so. Was kann ich den für sie tun, wenn sie mir schon am frühen Morgen entgegen kommen?"

„Ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, das hinten auf dem Hallendach, so seltsame Vögel Rumfliegen aber ich bereit einen Kammerjäger bestellt habe, der diese verscheuchen soll."

„Was denn für Vogel, Mr. Roth. Zeigen sie mir mal was sie meinen."

Mr. Plensen stellte seinen Aktenkoffer zurück in Auto und folgte Mr. Roth um das Verwaltungsgebäude herum, so das man die erste Arbeitshalle sehen konnte.

„Sehen sie dort oben Mr. Plensen. Da sind bestimmt zehn Stück von diesen Viechern."

„Ja, ich sehe Sie. Das sind Eulen würd ich sagen."

‚Was wollten die denn alle hier', dachte sich Henry leise für sich und schaute den verdutzten Mr. Roth ins Gesicht.

„Sind sie sich sicher Mr. Plensen das, dass Eulen sind?"

„Ja!"

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun, Mr. Plensen?"

„Machen sie, was sie für richtig halten aber ich bezweifele das der Kammerjäger da was ausrichten kann. Den können sie getrost wieder abbestellen. Die Tiere werden bestimmt nach und nach von alleine verschwinden."

„Wie sie meinen Mr. Plensen. Das werde ich machen."

„Gut und wenn sie nicht noch etwas anderes haben, würde ich jetzt gerne zurück zu meinen Auto gehen um mit meinen Aktenkoffer ins Büro gehen zu können."

„Aber sich Mr. Plensen. Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Schönen Tag noch Mr. Roth."

Mr. Plensen machte sich auf zurück zu seinem Wagen und nachdem er sich dort seinen Aktenkoffer geschnappt hatte, ging er zielstrebig in sein Büro. Seine Vorzimmer Dame Miss. Winsten begrüßte ihn freundlich.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Plensen."

„Morgen Miss Winsten, wie geht es ihnen den heute?"

„Danke der Nachfrage Mr. Plensen, gut. Ich habe ihnen die Post bereits auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt und der Kaffee ist auch gleich fertig."

„Wunderbar Miss Winsten. Könnten sie wohl den Boten losschicken mir ein paar Tageszeitungen zu holen, ich hatte heute morgen noch nicht die Möglichkeit, einen Blick in diese zu werfen."

„Aber sicher doch, ich werde sofort jemanden losschicken. Kann ich sonnst noch etwas für sie tun, Mr. Plensen?"

„Wenn der Kaffee fertig ist, könnten wir die Termine des heutigen Tages durchgehen."

„Sehr wohl, Mr. Plensen."

Mr. Plensen ging weiter und verschwand in seinen Büro. Er stellte seinen Aktenkoffer auf den Schreibtisch und zog seinen Mantel aus. Er legte ihn über einen der Besucherstühle und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Henry nahm seinen Aktenkoffer vom Tisch und stellte ihn neben sich auf den Boden ab. Nun lag noch eine dicke Mappe mitten auf den Schreibtisch in dem sich die tägliche Post befand. Aber erst einmal lehnte sich Henry in seinen Bürosessel zurück und überlegte.

‚Was wollen nur immer wieder diese ganzen Eulen in meiner Nähe? Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein. Vielleicht sind diese Eulen auch aus einen ganz anderen Grund da oder auch gar keinen Grund und es ist alles nur ein Zufall. Ich weiß das einfach nicht. Nein, das kann kein Zufall sein.'

So grübelte Henry Plensen vor sich hin und wippte immer schneller mit seinen Bürosessel vor und zurück. Bis er plötzlich einwenig zu kräftig ins Wippen geraten ist und scheinbar unaufhaltsam nach hinten überzuschlagen drohte. Aber Henry konnte sich im letzten Moment noch am Schreibtisch festhalten und so saß er nun vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und schaute auf die Mappe mit der Post des Tages.

„Nun ich glaube, ich sollte anfangen die Post zu lesen, das bringt mich auf andere Gedanken", sprach er vor sich hin und öffnete die Postmappe.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde, Henry war mittlerweile vollkommen in der Morgenpost vertieft und sprach die ein oder anderen Sätze auf ein Diktiergerät das er hatte. Als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und er von der Post aufschaute.

„Ja bitte Miss Winsten kommen sie herein."

Die Tür ging auf und eine vollkommen verwirte Miss Winsten kam in dem Raum. In der Hand hatte sie ein Tablett mit frischen Kaffee und den Zeitungen die Henry haben wollte.

„Miss Winsten, was schauen sie den so verdutzt auf der Wäsche?"

„Nun Mr. Plensen, woher wüssten sie bitte , das ich das bin die an die Tür klopft?"

„Jeden anderen Gast hätten sie mir doch, mit Hilfe der Gegensprechanlage angemeldet oder nicht? Also konnten eigentlich nur sie es sein die klopft. Und wenn sie von jemanden überrannt oder überwältigt worden wären, dann hätte sich diese Person bestimmt nicht mehr Zeit genommen zu klopfen, sondern wäre direkt in mein Büro gekommen."

Eine nun vollkommen verwirte Miss Winsten stand nun im Raum und schaute in Richtung von Mr. Plensen. Miss Winsten war eine Frau im so genannten besten Alter. Ca. 50 Jahre jung und in bester Verfassung.

„Ja ah, da werden Sie wohl Recht Mr. Plensen…"

„Wissen was Miss Winsten, ich glaube bevor auch nur einer von uns beiden weiter arbeitet, trinken wir uns beide erst einmal zusammen eine schöne Tasse Kaffee. Was halten sie davon Miss Winsten?"

Jetzt schaute Miss Winsten noch einwenig verdutzter aber sagte dann recht schnell.

„Sehr gerne Mr Plensen. Ich glaube eine Tasse Kaffee wäre auch für mich jetzt nicht schlecht. Stört es sie, wenn ich mir meine Tasse von meinen Schreibtisch hole?"

„Nein, warum sollte mich das stören?"

„Ach nur so. Aber sie werden gleich schon wissen was ich meinte."

Schnell stellte Miss Winsten das Tablett auf den Besprechungstisch und eilte zurück zu Ihren Schreibtisch. Mr. Plensen setzte sich bereit als Miss Winsten wieder zurück in das Büro von Mr. Plensen kam. Dieser stand wieder auf, so wie es sich gehört und bot ihr einen Stuhl an. Jetzt konnte er auch sehen was für eine Tasse Miss Winsten bei sich hatte und er konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Tasse war scheinbar von Irgendjemand selber gemacht und war nicht glatt wie es eine Normale Tasse war sondern es waren Bäume und ein Hexenhaus auf dieser Tasse zusehen.

„Miss Winsten! Nett, so einen Geschmack hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut."

„Wenn sie Ihnen nicht passt, bringe ich sie sofort wieder weg und nehme eine normale Tasse."

„Nein, nein. So war das gar nicht gemeint. Diese Tasse ist doch mal was anderes und dann auch noch mit so einen tollen Motiv. Woher haben sie diese Tasse, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich habe sie von meiner kleinen Enkeltochter geschenkt bekommen und ich musste ihr versprechen, das ich bei der Arbeit immer Ihre Tasse benutzen würde, damit ich da auch an sie denke. Ich Liebe meine Enkeltochter über alles und so versprach ich er ihr. Ich habe die Tasse nur immer in meiner Schublade versteckt, ich wusste ja nicht was sie dazu sagen und ob sie es mir verbieten würden."

„Aber bestimmt nicht Miss Winsten. Aber wie kommt Ihre Enkeltochter nur auf dieses Motiv und wie alt ist sie wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Meine kleine Hanne ist jetzt sieben Jahre alt geworden, warum fragen sie?"

„Nur so! Ist wirklich gelungen für das Alter. Aber warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben das sie die Tasse Ihrer Enkeltochter benutzen. Wie traurig und triste wäre dann die arbeit ohne ein wenig Abwechslung."

„Das ist wahr Herr Direktor. Darf ich fragen was sie nutzen um Ihre Traurigkeit zu verscheuchen wenn sie welche haben?"

In Henrys Gesicht war nun eine leichte Dunkelheit zu erkennen und Miss Winsten merkte das sie wohl die falsche Frage gestellt hatte. Aber bevor sie etwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung sagen konnte, hellte sich das Gesicht wieder einwenig auf und Henry sprach in einen sehr monotonen Ton.

„Nun Miss Winsten, das ist bei mir leider nicht ganz so leicht wie bei Ihnen. Ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht vor dem dunklen zu fliehen oder es los zu werden. Leider war niemand wie Ihre Enkeltochter da, der mir dabei helfen konnte oder wollte und so war ich mehr oder weniger nur auf mich selbst gestellt. Die anderen verloren angeblich den glauben an mich und so habe ich an statt ihren dank oder ihrer Hochachtung nur spott und Hass bekommen. Das ist auch mit der Grund, warum keiner etwas von meiner Vergangenheit erfahren soll und ich möchte sie bitten, das dieses Gespräch unter uns bleibt."

„Aber selbst verständlich Mr. Plensen. Ich werde keinen etwas von unseren Gespräch erzählen. Ich glaube es ist jetzt auch besser, wenn ich wieder in mein Vorzimmer gehe und weiter arbeite."

„Danke Miss Winsten und nennen sie mich wenn wir alleine sind von mir aus auch nur Henry."

Miss Winsten stand auf wund wollte gerade zurück in ihr Büro gehen als sie den Mantel von Mr. Plensen auf den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch liegen sieht. Schnell eilt sie zum Stuhl und hebt die Jacke auf um sie ordentlich auf einen Kleiderharken im Schrank zu verstauen, als plötzlich ein Brief aus der innen Tasche der Jacke fällt. Mr. Plensen sieht das und spring aus dem Stuhl am Besprechungstisch, Miss Winsten entgegen. Diese wollte sich gerade bücken und den Brief aufheben als Henry bereit mit der Hand am Brief ist und ihn aufhebt.

„Schon gut Miss Winsten, ich mach das schon, das ist ein privater Brief den ich von zuhause mitgenommen hatte. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Miss Winsten schaut einwenig verwundert zu Mr. Plensen herüber, wie er so schnell von Tisch bei ihr am Stuhl war aber nickt nur und geht mit dem Mantel unterm Arm aus dem Büro. Nachdem Miss Winsten das Büro verlassen hatte, setzte sich Henry wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schaute auf diesen Brief. Dann sagte er zu sich selber.

„Immer wieder kommt am wegen dieser Sache in Schwierigkeiten ich muß ein Zeichen setzten, sonnst werde ich nie meine Ruhe bekommen."

Wütend und ohne den Brief zu öffnen schmiss er ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch als plötzlich, die Gegensprechanlage zu leben beginnt und ein leises „tut" zu hören war. Mr. Plensen schaute in Richtung der Anlage und drückte einen Knopf bevor er sprach.

„Ja Miss Winsten, was gibt es denn?"

„Endschuldigung Mr. Plensen aber könnte ich wohl meine Tasse aus ihrem Büro holen, ich habe sie dort vergessen?"

„Aber sicher Miss Winsten und bringen sie bitte auch den Termin Kalender für heute mit in mein Büro wenn sie kommen."

Schnell schob Henry ein paar Firmenbriefe über diesen einen bestimmten Brief als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja, Miss Winsten kommen sie, doch bitte herein."

Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Bürotür und Miss Winsten schaute herein. Es schien fast so als ob sie Angst hätte das sie etwas oder wer, jeden Moment bespringen würde.

„Kommen sie doch bitte herein Miss Winsten und setzen sie sich."

Vorsichtig kam Miss Winsten näher und setzte sich dann gegenüber von Mr. Plensen an den Schreibtisch. Dieser hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit die Tasse von Miss Winsten genommen , die sie auf den Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte als sie den Mantel hochgehoben hatte. Während Mr. Plensen ohne es zu merken mit den Fingern immer wieder die Konturen der Tasse nachging sagte er.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst haben Miss Winsten, ich tu ihnen doch nichts. Der Brief war nur etwas privates und ich möchte nicht gerne das meine Privaten Sachen sich mit meinen Geschäftlichen vermischen."

„Ja , das verstehe ich Mr. Plensen. Es tut mir auch leid ich hatte mich nur einwenig erschrocken, das ist alles."

„Das brauch ihnen nicht leid tun, mir tut es leid, das ich sie so erschreckt habe. Das war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht und es wird bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Schon gut Mr. Plensen. Sollen wir dann die Termine des heutigen Tages zusammen durchgehen?"

„Ja, das ist doch mal eine sehr gute Idee. Was liegt denn so alles an?"

„Nun Gut. Um 12 Uhr haben sie einen Mitarbeiter einen Termin für ein Gespräch gegeben."

„Ach ja. Der Gute will sich bestimmt bei mir bedanken, er hat so auf einen Termin mit mir bestanden."

„Um 13.30 Uhr haben sie dann ein Geschäftsessen mit dem Chefverkäufer unserer Zulieferfirma für Bohrfutter."

„Das muss ich nicht unbedingt haben. Schicken sie da bitte jemanden vom Einkauf hin und entschuldigen mich dann bei ihm."

„Sicher Mr. Plensen. Da werde ich bestimmt eine Lösung finden. Für den Rest des Tages liegen noch keine anderen Termin an."

„Das ist gut. Dann werde ich nach meinen Gespräch mit dem Mitarbeiter, erst einmal alleine Essen gehen und dann schauen wir mal weiter."

„Ach noch was, Mr. Plensen. Mr. Roth, der Sicherheitschef wartet draußen und möchte sie noch einmal wegen irgendwelchen Eulen sprechen, die draußen rumfliegen sollen."

„Die Eulen… ja … Wenn sie gleich rausgehen, dann lassen sie ihn noch 15 Minuten waren und melden Sie ihn dann bei mir an. Ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Aber sicher Mr. Plensen. Kann ich dann gehen oder haben sie noch etwas?"

„Nein danke. Das wäre dann erst mal alles."

„Könnte ich dann meine Tasse wieder bekommen?"

„Aber sicher warum nicht?"

Miss Winsten senkte ihren Blick in Richtung von Henrys Händen und dann wieder in Richtung Augen. Henry war immer noch vollkommen ohne es zu merken mit seinen Fingern an der Tasse am spielen. Henry schaute auf, dann auf seine Finger und sagte dann.

„Oh, aber sicher können sie die Tasse wieder haben."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort, reichte Henry, die Tasse an Miss Winsten. Diese bedankte sich und verschwand aus dem Büro. Henry wühlte auf seinen Schreibtisch nach diesen Brief und als er ihn hatte schaute er noch einmal auf die Vorderseite und dann wieder auf den Absender. Henry nahm sich seinen Brieföffner und öffnete vorsichtig den Briefumschlag. Drin war ein leicht gilbes Pergament, das dreimal gefaltet war. Nachdem Henry den Brief entfaltet hatte konnte man eine schwere schwarze Schrift erkennen, die von Hand, scheinbar mit Tinte auf das Pergament aufgebracht worden war. Henry überflog das Pergament.

_**Sehr geehrter Blabla….**_

…_**Blabla**_…_**Würden uns hoch erfreut sehen, wenn sie uns …**__**Wir möchten Ihnen auch ein bescheidenes Entgelt als Aufwands Entschädigung zahlen wenn sie uns ein Interview geben wurden …**__**Wir möchten sie bitten uns Umgehend bescheid zu geben, ob sie bereit für uns sind oder ob wir selber nach vielleicht falschen Daten suchen sollen.**_

…

_**Blabla**_

_**Hochachtungsvoll **_

_**Marc Lettmann**_

_**Der Tagesprophet **_

Nachdem Henry diese Sätze gelesen hatte, lehnte er sich erst einmal schweigend in seinen Bürosessel zurück. Nachdem einige Sekunden vergangen waren und der Brief einwenig gesackt war, stellte Henry den Bürostuhl wieder gerade an den Schreibtisch und brummte sich in seinen Vollbart einige Sätze.

„Die scheinen es immer noch nicht gelernt zu haben oder sehe ich das falsch. Sie scheinen Ihre Angst vollkommen verloren zu haben, wenn sie jetzt auch schon anfangen zu drohen."

In diesen Moment meldete sich wieder die Gegensprechanlage mit Miss Winsten. Henry riss sich zusammen und betätigte den Antwort Knopf.

„Ja, Miss Winsten. Was gibt es denn?"

„Mr. Plensen ich wollte fragen, ob sie kurz Zeit haben? Mr. Roth wollte sie sprechen."

„Wie? Ach so! Ja, er soll reinkommen."

„Danke, Mr. Plensen. Ich schicke ihn sofort zu Ihnen."

Einige Sekunden später klopfte es an der Bürotür und Mr. Plensen rief.

„Kommen sie bitte rein Mr. Roth."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mr. Roth betrat das Büro, er humpelte leicht. Im Gesicht, den Armen und Händen, waren eindeutige Kratz- und Bisspuren zu erkennen. Seine Kleidung war über und über mit Eulenmist überseht und einige der Kratzspuren waren sogar leicht am bluten.

„Mr. Roth! Man was haben sie den gemacht? Sie sehen ja schlimm aus."

Sofort betätigte Mr. Plensen die Gegensprechanlage und rief Miss Winsten.

„Miss Winsten! Kommen sie doch bitte schnell in mein Büro und bringen sie doch bitte den Verbandskasten mit."

„Ja Mr. Plensen, ich bin sofort bei Ihnen."

„Mr. Roth kommen sie her und setzten sie sich erstmal hin bis Miss Winsten mit den Verbandskasten da ist."

„Danke, Mr. Plensen. Aber es geht schon. Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Ich habe nur versucht die Eulen zu vertreiben aber sie haben das wohl nicht so gerne."

„Nein! Ich kenne Eulen. Das sind eine der besten Jäger und war sie jagen, da hat meistens keine Chance zu entkommen."

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht von Henry, nachdem er sich die verschiedenen Wunden angeschaut hatte. Miss Winsten kam ins Büro gehechtet und das vollkommen gegen ihrer Art ohne anzuklopfen.

„Miss Winsten. Warum habe sie Mr. Roth den nicht schon draußen bei Ihnen versorgt?"

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld Mr. Plensen. Er wollte das nicht. Er meinte das wäre alles nicht so schlimm."

„Na gut! Kommen sie her und helfen sie mir bitte mal, mit den reinigen der Wunden."

Miss Winsten kam mit dem Verbandskasten zu den beiden Männer die sich am Besprechungstisch nieder gelassen hatten. Sie öffnete den Verbandskoffer und holte Pflaster, Verbände und Jot aus dem Koffer. Das Jot rechte sie Mr. Plensen mit einen Tupfer zu reinigen der Wunden.

„Nein, nicht. Ich will nicht. Nicht mit Jot."

„Mr. Roth. Das muss sein. Die Eulen können Krankheiten oder andere Keime in die Wunden übertragen haben. Stimmen sie mir das zu Miss Winsten?"

„Ja aber sicher Mr. Plensen."

„Aber muss das den sein?"

„Männer !"

Das war der einigste Kommentar den Miss Winsten jetzt noch sagte und Mr. Plensen schaute sie einwenig verblüfft an. Konnte sich aber ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Nachdem Mr. Plensen mit Hilfe von Miss Winsten alle Wunden bei Mr. Roth versorgt hatten. Packte Miss Winsten wieder alles zusammen und machte sich auf das Büro zu verlassen.

„Miss Winsten?"

„Ja Mr. Plensen! Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?"

„Ja, könnten sie uns wohl noch einen Kaffee bringen, ich glaube den können wir jetzt gut gebrauchen."

„Sicher. Ich gleich wieder da, mit dem Kaffee."

„Danke Miss Winsten."

Henry drehte sich wieder zu Mr. Roth der mit Pflastern und einigen Verbänden fast wie eine kleine Mumie aussah. Jetzt nach dieser komplett Behandlung konnte er sich kaum noch rühren und saß vollkommen erschöpft weiterhin am Besprechungstisch. Henry ging zurück zu ihm und setzte sich genau auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches.

„So Mr. Roth dann erzählen sie mal, wie sie in so einen Zustand kommen konnten. Ich dachte Sie hatten einen Kammerjäger für diese Sache bestellt?"

„Ja, das hatte ich auch und er ist auch gekommen. Nur wo er gesehen hatte das es sich um Eulen und Kautze handelte. Da sagte er nur was von Artenschutz und das er da nicht machen könne. Ich sollte höchsten mal versuchen sie mit einer Vogelscheuche zu erschrecken, dann könnte es sein das sie verschwinden."

„Und haben sie es mit einer Vogelscheuche versucht, so wie der Mann es gesagt hat?"

„Nein! Ich habe gedacht, wenn ich auf das Dach der Halle klettere und sie dann mit einen Besen versuche zu vertreiben dann wird das schon klappen."

„Hat es aber wohl nicht?"

„Nein, hat es nicht."

„Hatte der Kammerjäger sie vor den Tieren gewarnt?"

„Ja, hatte er aber ich dachte, so schlimm kann das schon nicht werden."

In diesen Moment kam wieder Miss Winsten in das Büro. Wieder ohne anzuklopfen. In der einen Hand hatte sie eine frische Kanne Kaffee und in der andren Hand zog sie einen Staubsauger hinter sich her.

„Männer! Meinen immer alles besser zu wissen!"

„Miss Winsten, bitte. Der Mann hat schon genügend gelitten und was in aller Welt wollen sie mit dem Staubsauger?"

„Das zeige ich Ihnen sofort. Ich will nur noch vorher den Kaffee abstellen."

„Geben sie her, ich nehme ihnen den Kaffee ab. Haben sie auch ihre Tasse mit gebraucht?"

„Nein warum? Die steht auf meinen Schreibtisch."

„Gut, dann werde ich sie mal holen. Sie trinken doch wohl eine Tasse mit? Ach und wenn ich wieder komme möchte ich wissen was sie mit dem Staubsauger in meinen Büro wollen."

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Henry auf das Büro zu verlassen und im Vorzimmer auf die suche nach einer bestimmten Kaffeetasse zu gehen. Als er die Tasse gefunden hatte machte er sich wieder auf in Richtung seines Büros aus denen schon die ein oder andren Geräusche zu hören waren. Erstens der Staubsauger den Miss Winsten mit in das Büro gebracht hatte und zweiten einen scheinbar vollkommen verstörten Mr. Roth, der am schreien war.

„Nicht! Nein, lassen sie das sein. Wollen sie mich umbringen… Hilfe…"

Als Henry dies hörte, nahm er seine Beine in die Hand und rannte zurück in sein Büro. Als er dort angekommen war, musste er sich am Türrahmen festhalten, denn sonst wäre er vor lachen bestimmt auf den Boden gefallen. Er sah gerade noch, wie Miss Winsten mit den Staubsauger hinter Mr. Roth her rannte, um die den Eulenmist von ihm zu saugen. Dabei machte sie scheinbar vor nichts halt. So wie es aussah musste sie Mr. Roth wohl schon mit dem Staubsauger durch die Haare gesaugt haben, denn diese standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und auch der Rest sah sehr komisch aus. Man stelle sich einen Mann vor, der mit Verbänden und Pflastern beklebt, mit vollkommen abstehenden Haaren durch ein Büro rennt und dabei von einer Frau mit Staubsauger verfolgt wird.

„Halt Miss Winsten, was machen sie da? Lassen sie doch den armen Mann in Ruhe, der hat heute schon genügend mitmachen müssen."

„Aber Mr. Plensen, wenn der weiter hier durch Ihr Büro rennt, dann verteilt er, doch den ganzen Eulenmist und der geht bestimmt nicht so leicht wieder weg. Ich hatte Mr. Roth gesagt er sollte ganz ruhig sitzen bleiben und ich hätte ihn dann abgesaugt aber er hat Panic bekommen und ist losgerannt. "

„Schluss jetzt! Beide hinsetzten und dann trinken wir erst einmal einen Kaffee zusammen und überlegen uns wie das weiter gehen soll, hier."

„Jawohl Mr. Plensen", sagten Miss Winsten und Mr. Roth im Chor und setzten sich an den Tisch.

Henry stellte die Kaffeetasse von Miss Winsten auf den Tisch und ging in Richtung Schankwand. Dort angekommen machte er eine Tür auf hinter der sich eine kleine Bar befand. Er nahm sich die Cognac Flasche, sowie drei Cognacgläser und machte sich auf zu seinen Angestellten.

„Ich glaube den können wir, jetzt alle erst einmal gebrauchen."

Ein klares Kopfnicken der zwei bestätigte seinen verdacht und er schenke jeden ein Glas ein. Danach stellte er die Flasche auf den Tisch und alle drei stießen zusammen an.

„Mr. Roth, um die Eulen brauchen sie sich nicht weiter zu kümmern, das werde ich heute oder morgen erledigt haben. Das wie überlassen sie bitte mir, ich werden später einwenig telefonieren. Miss Winsten bitte sagen sie alle Termine für heute ab und verschieben sie, sie auf den morgigen Tag. Für heute hatten wir glaube ich erst einmal genügend Aufregung hier im Haus."

Beide nickte wieder kurz und nach einigen Minuten verabschiedete sich dann Mr. Roth, mit der Bemerkung, er müsse da noch etwas im Betrieb regeln. Miss Winsten entfernte die Cognacglaser und machte sich dann wieder auf in Ihr Büro um die Termin Neuregelung zu erledigen. Nun war Henry endlich wieder alleine im Büro und er konnte sich erst einmal wieder zurück legen und nachdenken.

Nach einiger Zeit packte Henry seine Sachen und zog sich an. Er schaute ob er nichts vergessen hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Miss Winsten. Dort angekommen sagte er dann.

„Miss Winsten!"

„Ja, Mr. Plensen?"

„Für heute habe ich erst einmal genug. Ich fahre noch in den Park. Sie können mich dann über Handy erreichen. Aber wenn nicht mehr wichtiges ist, wäre ich dankbar wenn der Rest bis morgen warten könnte."

„Selbst verständlich Mr. Plensen."

„Ach und wenn sie fertig sind, dann können für heute auch Schluss machen, morgen ist dann auch noch ein Tag."

„Danke Mr. Plensen und einen schönen Tag noch."

Henry nahm sich seine Sachen und nachdem er in seinen Auto war, brauste er auch schon davon in Richtung Stadtpark.

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

**R/A :**

**Mc Master :**

Spitze !  
Sehr fässelnt umgesetzt.  
Es tut einen richtig leid was Ralf passiert ist , scheind eine treue Seele zu sein.  
Aber dieser Mr. Plensen ist sehr Geheinisvoll...  
Bitte Bitte Bitte schreiben.  
Und auch dir und allen anderen einen  
GUTEN RUTSCH INS JAHR 2005  
Mc Master

_Ein Frohes Neues. _

_Ich hoffe das dich die nächsten Kapitel auch so fesseln._

_Mehr verrate ich jetzt noch nicht._

_Harry2004_

**Kissymouse :**

hallo!  
na aber 'hallo', wenn das nicht ein spannender anfang ist dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.  
ich bin schon sehr gespannt was alles dahinter steckt und was sich noch absp8ielen wird.  
ich wünsche dir einen guten Rutsch und ein fröhliches Jahr 2005!  
bye kissymouse

_Auch dir ein Frohes Neues Jahr (Ja ich weiß es ist sehr Spät aber ich hatte einen Blackout_

_Harry2004_

**Celina-HP :**

Der arme Butler. Hoffentlich kommt Mister Plensen alleine klar. Schreibt weiter so.  
Bussi Celina

_Der Butler kommt bestimmt noch mal wieder und Mr. Plensen wird es doch wohl schaffen, als gestandener Mann mit einen VOLLBART._

_Harry2004_

**Pathie12000 :**

Hallo,  
na das ist ja alles sehr mysteriös. Ist Ralf ein Zauberer oder ein Squib? Dieser Mr. Plensen scheint ja irgendwie auch mit der Zaubererwelt verbunden zu sein, der Ring hört sich schwer nach Gryffindor an, aber wieso ist er dann so offensichtlich gegen alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hat?  
Fragen über Fragen, die du hoffentlich bald beantwortest.  
LG  
Pathie

_Der gute alte Ralf… Jaja wer ist er nur. Antwort kommt bestimmt bald. Mr. Plensen dieser fiese Muggelartige Mann, ja was hat er mit der Zauberwelt zu tun oder will die Zauberwelt nur was von Ralf? Ringe haben eine lange Tradition und sie Spiegel Trauer, Leid aber auch Glück und Zufriedenheit._

_Harry_

**Sean :**

Sehr nett! Ja und wie pathie120 schon sagt, das hört sich alles sehr mysteriös an aber auch spannend. Beim Ring hat mich pathie120 erst mal drauf gebracht aber auch da hat Sie recht.  
Meiner Meinung nach ist Ralf eindeutig ein Zauberer und bei Mr. Plensen weiß ich nicht genau.  
Schreib schön weiter, damit wir mehr erfahren.  
Sean

_Du sagst es Sean! Auch wenn es bei mir auch schon mal sehr viel länger dauert! (Sorry!)_

_Es wundert mich das du dich jetzt schon bei Ralf so sicher bist, na warten wir mal ab, oder?_

_Harry2004_

**Brchen :**

Hi Harry 2004,  
kann es sein, dass Mr. Plensen ein aus der Zaubererwelt ausgesoßener Zauberer ist, dass er so auf diese so reagiert? Da er ja einen Ring, wie es den Anschein hat von Gryffindor hat, wegen dem Löwen meine ich! Denn wer würde mit einem Muggel so offen reden wie es der Buttler Ralf macht, wenn Mr. Plensen nicht auch vorher etwas mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun gehabt hätte? Hat Mr. Plensen Ralf den Ring vielleicht gegeben, weil er über das Flohnetzwerk nicht mehr in das Haus von Mr. Plensen zurück kann? Da dieser ja zu ihm sagte, dass Ralf nur eine Stunde seinen Kamin benutzen könnte? Na ja, jetzt habe ich dich wieder mit Fragen regelrecht bombardiert, ich werde es offentlich bald in einem von deinem Chaps lesen oder?  
küsschen  
Brchen

_Hallo Brchen…_

_Bist du noch da. Ich habe gesehen das es bei dir sehr viel Neues gibt. Was du alles so geschrieben hast ist Warnsinn. Wann soll ich das denn alles Lesen?_

_Leider muß ich auch dich auf die nächsten Kapitel vertrösten um Antworten zu finden. Der Ring hat seine Bedeutung das sage ich dir ganz allein aber welche, das verrate ich dir nun noch nicht. Warum sollte aber ein Muggel nicht auch über Zauberer was wissen, kann doch sein oder hast doch du recht…_

_Bussi Harry_

Damit wäre Kapitel zwei auch fertig und somit das erste Kapitel von mir im Jahr 2005. Ich hoffe ich habe auch mit dieser Geschichte bis jetzt eueren Geschmack gefunden. Es wäre nett wenn ich von euch ein paar Kommentare oder Anregungen bekommen würde. Traut euch bitte, ich lasse auch Anonym Kommentare zu. Ihr dürft mir aber auch eine E-Mail schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. An Potter sitma . de oder harryff04 Yahoo . de aber bei E- Mails kann es leider einwenig länger dauern bis ich euch eine Antwort schreiben kann.

Sorry noch einmal wegen der langen Wartezeit aber ich hatte einfach eine Schreibblockade. Ich habe mich immer wieder hingesetzt und habe versucht was zu schreiben aber leider, war das alles nichts. Ich hoffe das es jetzt wieder einwenig besser geht. Also sollte es mal wieder länger dauern, nicht aufgeben, ich mache bestimmt weiter.

Des Weiteren wünsche ich euch und euren Freunde und Verwandten ein frohes Neues Jahr 2005

Euer Harry2004

P.S. : Auch im Jahre 2005 werde ich weiter hin unter Harry2004 schreiben, denn das ist das Jahr, in dem ich mit dem schreiben anfing.

Version 2


End file.
